When I Get To Where I Need To Be
by L. B. Frost
Summary: Jack Frost is the typical terror you'd expect of a 17-year-old high school punk: Hiccup is a average 16-year-old, quietly trying to survive the turbulent years. How these two connect is a story that spans one long, crazy summer neither will ever forget. ( Re-write of Marionette) T for cussing, mild violence, and boy on boy romance ( sorta. Nothing major, but certainly fluff )
1. Chapter 1

The sun shafted out from behind the trees, and Jack blinked, momentarily blinded by the brilliant rays.

Kicking his bike into park, he left it to idle away to death, checking out the petite buttocks of a few passing coed and smirking under his helmet.

As the bell chimed it's nasal whine, he strode into class, late as always.

" Tardy, Mr. Frost." The teacher said, giving him his slip to take to the already planned to be skipped detention.

Merida Jenkins giggled behind her hand, her shock of red hair yanked back into a pony something, still a raggedy mess.

Jack pulled out a cig and light up, knowing damn well the teacher could only glare, but not forbid it.

And so the day began.

Hiccup was tardy, the first tardy of his two long years at Hitchcock High, and he was all but running down the halls, knowing the doors locked at 9 exactly.

He swiped the corner at 8:59 in time to see the homeroom door slam shut, and leaned against the lockers with a sigh.

" Damn..." He muttered, letting his head fall back with a clunk on the grey metal.

With nothing better to do, he headed off, exiting the darkened hall into brilliant sunlight through paint flecked doors, walking across the summer dead lawn to a bench in the shade, where he cracked the book he was reading and tried to relax. He could miss a class: one tardy was nothing...but his golden record was now smashed.

Well, his Google friends kept telling him to rebel in some way or another, so they won this one by accident.

Jack was smirking as he lowered himself from the bathroom window, a " Mens room break " a jailbreak from academic Hell to smoke, maybe find some tail.

His favorite bench was at the edge of the lawn, under oaks that hid it from the school.

He'd lost count of the sex he'd had there: hundred of quick encounters with many a girl.

Few boys, but he didn't mention that, and neither did they if the wanted their teeth to stay in their heads.

Trouble was, someone was sitting their, head lowered over a book.

" Hey shitheel." He snarled, cocking one boot up on the bench with a clang and leaning in on his lean leg.

Hiccup looked up, fear in his eyes. " Y..yes?"

" You're on my bench."

Hiccup stood quickly, gathering his stuff, rambling on. " i'm sorry, I'll go..I'm sorry, i..."

Jack walked in front of him, looking at his face.

He roughly grabbed his chin, turning his head in the sunlight. " You're kinda cute. "

Without letting Hiccup get a word in edgewise, Jack planted a kiss on his lips, deep and rough, smelling of tobacco and mint gum.

Hiccup's eyes widened, as his first kiss was claimed by this biker reject boy, words leaving him.

Jack broke the kiss, and laughed, licking his lips. " Heh...I like you."

Tipping a wave, Jack pull his shades on, heading towards his bike. " See you around."

Heart pounding, Hiccup fell onto the seat, watching Jack roar off down the road.

He knew three things in that instant: Jack was a rebel, Jack was dangerous...

And He loved Jack with all his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Most of that night Hiccup lay awake texting Pitch, the only person he really cosidered a friend.

He wasn't sure of Pitch's realname, but it wasn't important.

Pitch was excited to hear about Hiccup's little adventure with Frost earlier that afteroon, despite Hiccup's embarrassment over it.

_HE LITERALLY KISSED YOU? :O_

_NO, HE SPIT ON ME. YES, STUPID. _

Pitch had to log off then, but Hiccup knew it would be hours before he slept, as he lay there replaying the kiss over and over in his mind...

* * *

" Tardy Mr. Frost. "

Jack grinned, and rolled his eyes, striding forward to take the detention slip for later that afternoon.

The detention room was never really kept that closely watched, so it was easy to sneak out...

Or never go in the first place.

Boots clacking on the polished tile, Jack strode to the back of the room, and crash landed in a seat directly behind Hiccup, noticing how the skin on the back of his neck turned red.

All during class, Jack watched Hiccup as the teacher droned on, and he slowly realized he really was kinda cute: a spray of freckles ran across his skin, running rampant in little patterns, the ski tanned except for white area's that showed where his pants leg came down too.

This was new: Usually he never noticed stupid things like freckles.

That's whe you knew you were i truoble: nipples, sure, a given, face, yeah ok...

Noticing the patterns of freckles...

Never good.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Hicc had a leave off school: dentist appointment.

His mom drove him, and she sand loudly ( and horribly off key ) to songs on the radio, but Hicc laughed along with her at her lack of talent: they were close since Hicc's dad, Stoic, died in a car crash when Hicc was only a baby.

Valhallarama, Vala to all her friends, was a boistrus woman, large in the bust and voice, her hair braided down her back in an old fashioned look she'd had for as long as Hiccup could remember.

" Mom...ow..ears bleeding." He teased, as Vala sang off key to some ACDC tune.

Vala poked Hicc in the ribs, and they both laughed, even as the light changed and Vala turned into the next bout of traffic.

A motorcycle wizzed by, cuttig them off delicately, a taunt middle finger encased in a leather glove flipped back at them.

" PUNK!" Vala yelled out the window, shaking a fist as hr brakes squealed, the car juddering slighlty to avoid rear ending the car ahead.

" Mom, that's Jack from sch..." Hicc began.

With a buzz, the cycle failed the next turn, slamming into the guard rails in a spark shower, Jack flying up briefly like a freed angel.

Time seemed to go at 2.5 rpm's per second: Hiccup was out of the car, weaving between traffic and screaming as Jack landed, his arm at an odd angle, and blood oozing from his mouth.

" JACK!"


	4. Chapter 4

Time seemed to have slowed to a crawl for him: he hit in a spark shower, then he felt weight less, the ground miles below as he soared above it, free.

Then pain, bad pain: the ground and he had met, and it hadn't been pretty.

He lay there, everything going in and out of focus, the sun blazing on his face, blinding him.

A face then, a voice, distant...

"...ack? Goddamn it, Jack, breathe! FUCK!"

Something slammed into his chest, and Jack wheezed, blood spraying into his would be rescuers face by no fault of his.

He lay back, chest heaving , as he went with the darkness into whatever lay beyond.

* * *

Vala laid a hand on Hiccup's bony shoulder, but he kept pounding Jack's chest, CPR classes a well paid for and patiently sat through occurence, but sadly looking wasted on the Frost boy, his cheeks pale, chest still.

" Hicc..he's.."

" NO! No he's not! He just needs a sec!"

Cars were pulling over: several people were staring, and a few covered their mouths at the scene, blood still sprayed across Hicc's face.

He pounded again, more or less remembering the classes, then crushed his lips to Jack's, blowing air into lungs that seemed to fight him.

The shock of Jack's hand pressing his head closer made him pull back.

Coughing, Jack winked. " H..hey...nerd. "

Hiccup had never heard sweeter words, and the crowd applauded and whooped, Vala looking proud and worried all at once.

Hicc stayed with Jack until the amubulance came, holding his hand...

And stealing a kiss when no one was looking.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack woke up: it seemed like a long time had passed.

His vision blurred beyond any use, he let his eyes close, and listened to the ambience around him: a gentle beeping, a click clack of heels on tile, a soft moan, and the squeak of a gurney wheel.

Even without the overwhelming chemical smell permeating his senses, he knew he was in a hospital room.

He panted, thirsty for water, and blinked his eyes at the sudden intrusion of a straw, then sucked greedily, coughing.

" Hey, ease up on that, big guy. " A voice said, as the staw was taken back, and a soft ahnd brushed his hair back away from his eyes, the light stinging.

His eyes gently came into focus, and he saw Hiccup, smiling down at him and holding a glass of ice water topped by a hospital issue straw.

" Welcome back to the real world, snowflake." He said, placing the glass on a cheap bedtable and taking Jack's hand in his. Jack pretended not to notice his skin was amazingly soft, and that he longed to touch more of him, including that area his shirt showed where tanned neck met whiter shoulder.

" H.." He coughed, clearing his throat. " How long has it been?"

" About three days... it was bad. you had, like...internal stuff. Jesus, Jack, I was so scar.."

His sentence was cut off as Jack roughly yanked him into a kiss, ignoring how his heart monitor beeped faster at the sudden heat on his heart.

Hiccup pulled back, panting, and Jack lay back on the bed, smiling, still managing to look hot as Hell with a tube in his nose and scars across his face.

The door opened briskily, and a nurse bustled around the room, picking up and placing fresh flowers in a vase, opening the curtains a bit to let the late July sunshine in.

She peeped at them from the corners of her eyes, noticing how Jack held Hiccup's hand, the flushed cheeks, the line of saliva on Hiccup's chin, but said nothing, only allowing her lips to curve upwards in a light smile when she thought they weren't looking, before leaving again.

Jack sighed, and arched slightly, a krick in his back. " Fuck..."

Hiccup brushed his hair back again, and Jack surprised him by nuzzling his hand slightly, smiling at him, his eyes aglow with either passion or lust.

" I think..." Hiccup began.

" Yes?"

" I think I love you."

Jack looked at Hiccup, and unspokem emotion's coursed through them, Hiccup shy and Jack dominate, experience to innocence, tough to meek...

But still, here, between them, a spark...a spark of love.

" I think I am too, kiddo. "

Hiccup thought he'd need oxgyxen next after this, but he knew from the heat that roared in his belly that his feelings were true, and that Jack felt the same.

Nothing could've been more perfect.


	6. Sunset

The next few weeks seemed to go by in a blur of hospital hallways, squeaky shoed nurses, and therapy to heal Jack's legs.

Hiccup came to visit daily, and despite being closely watched by Nurse Ratchet, a crusty British dame who frowned upon everything by lying in bed silent and not moving, mangaed to steal a few kisses.

Jack didn't even know why he liked Hiccup: they were total opposites in every way, and Hiccup's innocence compared to his own checkered past was too much like a bad GREASE parady to be taken easily, but still, the feelings were there.

The week came to an end, and at last the crusty nurse, as she gave him the terrible garbage that is hospital food for three weekers, told him he was to be released, with crutches for atleast two months.

Hiccup begged Vala to go every day, and she obliged, accepting the fact her son and the Frost boy were dating well.

Growing up in the small town of Berk, Ohio, Vala's morals didn't let her judge, and she and Hiccup had talked long and hard about the issues that might arise from this in the terms of bullying and hate, but Hiccup was willing to take it.

" That's my son...true and brave. " Vala had said, pulling her son into a crushing hug.

Jack hobbled out on the crutches, not really expecting his Mother to be there: whatever man was in favor this month probably had her in a cheap motel room's smelly sheeted bed somewhere off the turnpike.

He sighed, leaning against the NO PARKING sign emblazoned with fiery red letters that glinted weakly like dying embers in the sun.

" Jack!"

He turned in time to be tackled by Hiccup, his freckled arms crossing his back to upll him in close, kissing him deeply in front of everyone.

Two people walking by giggled, but that didn't matter.

A guy walking past with a dog muttered " Gays.." but that didn't matter.

Jacks' gut hurt from being tackled, but that didn't matter.

All that mattered was Hiccup's lips on his.

That was all there was in that perfect moment of time, as the sun died behind the trees in an outgoing blaze of rose red light.


	7. Morning Pains

The next week was Jack's first day back at school, and he was prepared for the flakc and jeers: most of the nights leading up to the day he was due back he lay on his back in bed, re-living the kisses he and Hiccup had shared over and over in his mind.

The house had been quiet: his mom hadn't been back the whole week, and when she finally rolled in late Friday, she was plastered, stumbling to her room and falling asleep on her bed in a stupor.

Monday dawned, and Jack rolled out of bed, stretching, wincing at the dull ache low in his groin from the pelvic fracture: not a great morning starter.

His cell was flashing, and he idly flicked it open as he headed, fumblingly on crutches, across the hall to the tiny bathroom, the wallapaper flowered ghastily, and peeling all over.

3 texts, all from Hiccup: he'd awoken early, and had...

Jack laughed softly to himself: a love letter of sorts, broken up by text lingo, but a love letter no less:

_I miss ur lips. They are cool but nce. _

_I lovd you touching me: I luvd the feelings it brought. _

_See u soon, my own. _

Jack was no stranger to the follies of love: he'd dated before, and was hardly a blushing virgin.

But this felt... different: real. Was this what happened when you really loved someone, and didn't just want in their pants?

He smiled, and set aching about the now almost impossible morning rituals of dressing and bathing.

This wasn't going to be easy.


	8. Bus Ride

Hiccup had laid awake that whole night: had the texts been to stalkerish?

Did Jack hate him now?

Oh god, oh god...

He'd told Vala, but she, as usual, had been good natured about it all.

" Hon, people express love. It's fine, I expect. He probably thought it was cute. "

" Mom! We're not cute! This isn't a anime!"

" Handsome, manly men then. " Vala teased, ruffling his hair.

All morning he worried about it, stressing himself out.

He almost leapt into the fan when the bus arrived at 9, racing out after a hasty goodbye to his mom.

He slowed just before getting on to fix his tusseled hair, then walked in, trying to look manly.

This utterly backfired when he spotted Jack at the end of the bus, crutches propped up on the seat.

Embarrassed, he walked slowly towards him, his face hot, skin flushing a little bit.

He sat down, looking at the floor.

" M..morning.." He muttered.

Jack laughed. " Hey babe. "

Hiccup looked into Jack's laughing blue eyes.

" You just gonna stare, or are you gonna give me a kiss?"

Maybe this WAS like an anime after all...


End file.
